The primary objective of this study is to assess the effect of in vivo supplementation with ascorbate on LDL oxidation in a randomized, placebo-controlled outpatient study of smoker. As an auxiliary aim, the effect of 1 g/day ascorbate supplementation on various measures of iron status in these individuals will also be studied.